Letters to New York, the Empire State!
by AngelSilverWolf
Summary: New York is here to answer all of your letters! Hopefully she won't annoy the crap out of you ! It's rated T, yea, but if you want, she good be nice enough to get...you know...pervy
1. Chapter 1: New York

~Chapter 1: New York~

'Sup Everyone!

Yeah, it's me, New York! You know, the Empire State? Well come on, you have to know me! I'M THE FUCKING CAPITAL OF THE WORLD~! HAHA~! …. *ahem* Well anyways, I'm here to answer all your letters to me! I-if you'd be willing to write to me! And yeah, all of my brothers and sisters, I'm talking to you too. I just love you guys, you know? We are the best states EVER! Haha~! So anyways, I'll be here….waiting~

Peace out, babes~!

~ The Empire State of New York~

A.K.A. Ash Marie Jones


	2. Chapter 2: Siberia

~Chapter 2: Siberia~

Prvyet, New York!

I am Siberia, AKA Antonia Ivanevna Braginski AKA Tonechka! You most likely don't like me 'cause I live with Mama Russia! I not exactly like Mama! My best friend Romania said I am a saner version of Russia. You are the capital of the world? Wow~ Good for you~ My pet Siberian Husky, Vodka, said 'Hi.'

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia~

PS I am sending sunflowers as a peace treaty!

* * *

><p>Dear Siberia...Antonia...Tone-...T-tonie...Tonekchia? ...Tonechka!...whew...,<p>

Russia, huh? ... Hm~

Dad still calls him a creepy commie bastard...er...

...

W-well how'ya doin'? And ya, I'm the damn capital of the world, haha~! Just search it up, will you?

... You named your Siberian Husky Vodka? Whoa... that's actually kinda cool, dude! ... *cough* Dad will kill me if he heard me say that... Tell your pup I said 'HI' too, 'kay?

Your giving me love, vodka, and sunflowers? Well...the love part is kinda freaky... hm... how can you even **swallow** vodka? That stuff burns my throat, dammit! It hurts likes hell! And it smells way to strong! Damn... Anyways thanks...for the sunflowers I mean. I must agree, they are rather pretty~ Though, I prefer roses...seeing as they are my state's flower~

With ...uh... roses and some vodka that I couldn't bear to drink,

~ The Empire State of New York~

P.S. A-ah I see... hm~ You know, your not as bad as Russia... so I might possibly, sort of, kind of, ...I have no idea yet... "like you".


	3. Chapter 3: Ontario and Siberia 2

~ Chapter 3: Ontario and Siberia 2~

Dear Yankee,

WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU START RECIEVI-

*Scribbles and messy inkblots, as though there was a fight over the pen.*

Okay then, Tante Franny said it's not very gentlemanly or lady-like to cuss out girls over letters, yo. And since I'm an 'it' then both apply and I can't do it, yo.

Tante's staring over my shoulder right now so I can't really do much, yo. But know that I still Ha-

STRONGLY DISLIKE you, dude. (Happy Tante? Like legit, if you're going to read over my shoulder. Then let me write, dammit.)

And you ain't the Capitol of the world, yo.

H- Strong dislike,

Avery Ontario Williams.

P.S.

Toronto is better then your stupid overgrown city.

* * *

><p>Dear Avery~,<p>

Yeah, I started receiving letters! Haha~!

Say hi to that Tante for me, will you? Sounds like a cool person~

And aw, I don't strongly dislike you~! You're pretty cool too, ya know? Except for the fact, that you hate my guts...

Actually, I'm not one to brag, but search it up~! I most certainly am known to be the capital of the world~ *chuckles*

With love and some coke,

~ The Empire State of New York~

P.S. Toronto is a very beautiful city, I must say! But honey, my city is where all the peoples come to play~

* * *

><p>New York~<p>

Antonia is my given name. Tonechka is my nickname. It is funny to see you flustered~

That is sort of insulting... Mama isn't a commie any more. If he was a commie I would be, too!

I'm good~ I recently snuck out to see some friends so I'm happy!

Vodka is glad you like her name and she doesn't care if Amerika dislikes her name~

What I mean by 'with love, vodka, and sunflowers' is not that I am giving them to you! It is more of something I sign my letters with, like Belarus's 'with love and knives.'

How is my Bratishka doing? He doesn't like me coming to Alaska to see him.

With sunflowers

Antonia

Ps Thank you for the roses~

* * *

><p>Dear Antonia,<p>

I-i wasn't flustered! I mean, maybe a bit... i-it was so hard to pronounce, okay?

And don't blame me! It was Dad who said that! Y-yeah...it is stupid though 'cause he isn't commie...anymore...

Oh, you snuck out? Sweet! But, why did you need to sneak out to see them? And yeah, Vodka is a pretty cool name... but Dad prefers Coke~

A-and... oh... well thanks for making me feel stupid... haha... I knew that!

...

*ahem* B-bratishka? Doesn't that mean... uh... Big Brother? Or something? Hm~ Yeah, he's doing alright~! Although, I haven't heard from him in a while... but I'm pretty sure he's fine! It doesn't matter if he doesn't, you should go visit him anyways~

With love, some more roses, and some sunflowers I found,

~ The Empire State of New York~

P.S. Your very welcome, dudette~!


	4. Chapter 4: Ontario 2 and Minnesota

~ Chapter 4: Ontario 2 and Minnesota~

**Dear Stupid,**

** Hah! Like anyone's gonna write to you, yo! Everyone's gonna write to ME instead. I mean, even Virginia said he likes me better! ... Then again, Virginia's been acting funny around me lately, so eh.**

** And you can say Hi to tante Franny yourself, he probably visits you enough. Damn Frenchman visits EVERYONE. Says he's the city of love an' all. And doesn't even let me proclaim my hate, brah!**

** ... Boo, yo.**

** NO ONE LIKES A BRAGGERT. *Angry scribbles or what looks like a picture of a stick person choking another stick person***

** HATE, SO VERY MUCH HATE,**

** Good things brow in Ontario, yo.**

** P.S.**

** We have the CN tower.**

* * *

><p>Dear the lovely Ontario~,<p>

Well, it would nice for people to write to you, haha~! If they didn't write to me then... oh well. I'd probably be pretty sad, dude/dudette. Virginia, huh? Dang, that guy thinks he's all boss 'cuz he's the oldest. Well, I don't hate him~ He's my Big Brother!

Hm~ **Does he really? **I try to avoid him as much as possible because *shivers* ...that guy is probably looking to take anyone's virginity away... Holy crap, he's probably climbing through people's windows and snatching them up! ...Anyways...

I told you, man! I'm not trying to brag! I'm just stating the truth is all~ *winks*

Love, so very much love ( but not in that creepy way...),

~ The Capital of The World, New York~

P.S. Yeah, CN Tower is pretty cool, b'rah! Once again, I don't want to brag, but we have the Statue of Liberty~

* * *

><p><strong>Hi new york how's it goin over dere dad doin ok he hasnt visited in a year so I hope he's ok. Did you hear what happened to japan I feel sorry for him but atleast we didn't bomb him this time it was mother earth. So um how's the whole letters thing going so far hope Ontario isn't being a jack ass again if he is I swear I'll*scribbles on the paper* sorry bout that having a sister city with japan right now isn't so good mineapolis is affected by the tsunami sorta so I've had more mood swings than usual and random cravings for sushi or salty stuff. Any ideas on how to fix those. <strong>

** With loads of sister love and pink lady slippers **

** Minnesota AKA Mollie jones**

** Ps pink lady slippers are my state flower**

* * *

><p>Dear Minnesota,<p>

What's up, sis! I'm great and so is Dad! He's still hatin' on the Winter is all~

**I KNOW, RIGHT? **I feel so freakin' sorry for Japan! Earth really has it's ways, ya know?

These letters are coming in fine~! Ontario isn't a jackass at all~! He/She's just fun to mess with sometimes~ And that's okay~!

Oh crap, really? Mood swings and craving are so annoying... MMmmm~ Sushi and salty stuff sound real nice~ But, if you wanted to stop eating all that, try some fruit...like an apple~! Damn, apples are good~! And drink water if your going to keep eating salty stuff, 'kay? It helps wash that all out from your system~

With monster loads of sister love and apples,

~ The Empire State of New York~ **  
><strong>

P.S. I know they are, duh~! Your my sis and it would be wrong for me not too~! And thank you for the flowers~! They're so pretty~!

* * *

><p>( AN: Aaah~ I made a Bio of New York on my profile~ Ontario's bio helped me figure out a lot! Peace out you awesome-sauce people~ TuT )


	5. Chapter 5: Quebec North&South Carolina

~ Chapter 5: Quebec and North&South Carolina~

**Oh so sorry about Ontario he's such a jerk sometimes ya know? How's Alfred hurting I hope he's such an idiot sometimes getting Frère mathew confused for him and back in world war 2 when he bombed japan. Nothing against you though just l'Amérique. Did you see last meeting when England and amerique kept making googly eyes at eachother which is strange cause isn't England technically his dad in a way?**

** du Québec avec des rondelles de hockey et le sirop d'érable**

** (from quebec with hockey pucks and maple syrup)**

* * *

><p>Dear Quebec,<p>

Dude! It's okay, really~! Ontario's pretty fun to talk too~ Yeah, but he's sort of a jerk...

Anyways, Dad is fine~! Although, I don't think you want to hear that... Ah, but how is Uncle~? It's pretty annoying when they both get mixed up. I mean, HELLO, they totally look different! And it's okay~ Dad has a lot of people that have things against them~

...

And no, I didn't see that meeting... HAHAHA~! They are so hopelessly in love~! I'm telling ya, England's going to be my Mommy soon enough~ And yeah, it is strange... but I suppose Dad thinks of the limey as more than just a father~

With love and coke,

~ The Empire State of New York~

P.S. Dude, just to let you know, I FREAKIN' ADORE MAPLE SYRUP~!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Ash!<strong>

** This is your amazing brother, South Carolina~! North is here too, but she's kinda sleeping. I can get her to write too, though!**

** Anyway, I was wondering! North and I are going to Carowinds next week, y'know, that amusment park that's halfway in my state and half in hers? She wants to go see her bands play at the music festival, even though she already did that once this year. And in her largest city! Ha ha, I just wanna ride the Intimidator! So, watcha say?**

** Oh, look, North is up! I'll have her write something too!**

** Xavier~**

** Ah, hello Ash.**

** I apologise, you know how South can be, hm? Ah..**

** Well, I would enjoy it if you can accompany us to the park. Although Xavier seems to have forgotten that the music competition in Charlotte was last year..**

** I'll see you around..**

** Charlotte Jones-Kirkland**

** ((Little note from.. Uh.. Me! The amazing Ita! BASK IN MY GLORY. Anyway. Just some info-**

** Carowinds is an amusment park right on the North-South Carolina border. It's absolutely amazing! They have this neat ride in Planet Snoopy(Which is a part of the park dedicated to Peanuts) with hot air balloons decorated with flags!**

** The Intimidator is the hugest death trap of a rollercoaster in the park.**

** The music festival is held twice a year, once in Charlotte then at Carowinds. I've played in it, and it's very nerve-wracking.**

** I will feel like an idiot if you already knew this..))**

* * *

><p>Dear South Carolina,<p>

****Carowinds? I've never heard of it, but dude! That sounds awesome! I would love to go with you guys~! And I'm guessing " The Intimidator " is one of the awesome rides, yeah? Sounds epiiiiiic~! Oh, and North is up? Cool! Talk to you soon~

~ New York~

Dear North Carolina,

Ah, it's okay~! I love South~! And don't worry, love ya too sis~! Like I told South, I would absolutely **love** to go with you guys~! But aw, it would have been awesome to see the music competition. So yeah, I guess I'll see you around~!

~ New York~

( It's okay, I had no idea about the place~! XD It sounds pretty cool! :D )


End file.
